lswcreationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Rith ShadowBlade/Bio for Karshk...
Hey guys, this is an important Bio for Karshk this will explain afew things in the miniseries... Hey all this is a Bio for Karshk, one of the main characters in my most recent miniseries. But I cannot take the credit for some of the things in here, the parts concerning Jedius and Yeyvah are Jedi Rouge's ideas and I am only expanding on what he has already said. _____________________ Name: Karshk Age: Between 17 and 22 Birth period: Just after the middle of the Clones wars, exact date is not known. Home World: Born in Tattooine. Current Base: Occupation: assassin, Major Bounty Hunter. Affiliation: SBH/A CO. Galactic Assassins Bio and History: Karshk was born on Tatoonie and lived there for three years with his parents, he quickly learned about survival there on the tough desert planet, but the he moved to Mandalore, his parents birth place. He learned and mastered the Mandalorian warrior way, later he went on back to Tatooine where he participated in many arena's, mostly the gladiatorial, and survival games(that could last a week.) He won most of them and made a name for himself. After awhile he moved on too Kiros. That is where he made his headquarters and became a bounty hunter/assassin, there he made another name for himself. For the most part Karshk worked for Sith or important sepratist leaders, but after order 66 Karshk became a bounty hunter for the newly form rebellion. Before all he cared for was making money for himself, but later on he heard Yehvah and his son Jedius, he then devoted his life to the creator and his son and started to do there biddings, by reading Jedius's personal book, *The Yloh Elbib.* he found his calling; protecting the weak, and helping the rebels defeat the evil empire. He was now a warrior of Jedius. Personality: Karshk is a daring, and solemn warrior, with a dangerous, yet calm attitude, he prefers to work alone, or with at most one other partner if possible. Skills: Karshk is a powerful warrior, very quick and with an amazing agileness. He has very superior strength. He has mysterious force powers, some of which is force mind trick, force whirlwind, and the force speed attack, in these he is extremely powerful, he also has a habit of dissapearing, only strong force sensitive people can track him while he is invisible to the eyes of others, though in other force abilities he is pitifully weak He is an excellent swordsman, especially with a lightsaber. fast with his pistol and good aim. Good strategist, very tactical, an excellent warrior and well learned in martial arts. weakness: sniping, flying, armor, technician. He isn't the greatest with vehicles and friendships is rare in his job. Weapons and Gears: He usually carries a lightsaber, large hunting knife, and modified Auto pistol, and a few explosives. He wears a brown cape and black hood. Black slightly loose fighting pants with slight armor, light bounty hunter armor covered with a leather armored coat. A gold utility belt, and agile bantha boots specially made, Karshk is also equipped with gray gloves that are plated with beskar mettle, and padding so that his bones can withstand the blow. Miscellaneous: Few know of this but he is learned in the art of the ancient ways of the force ways, this wasn't to long after the period of the force walkers. This knowledge he owns is so rare, it gives him mysterious powers in the force. He has a number of random fighters used for transportation, none specificity used. Category:Blog posts